theendlesswarfandomcom-20200214-history
Forosia
Forosia is a country of the Endless War Universe. It borders with some countries to the north/south/west/east History During the rush for Colonies, near the end of a period known only as Endless War, a small country, called Eastern People's Federation, had become completely broke of all funds. The EPF was never even looked at by the super powers around it, for it had no natural resources, no strategic value and was no threat to the national, or international, security, and, as such, trade with the EPF was very rare. With the people growing restless, the EPF knew they had to act, and fast. So they decided to become more imperalistic, and took part in the age known as Colonies, the current age. The EPF, since it was poor and no one ever traded with it, was behind in technology by several decades, and military take over of natives was harder than what it was for countries such as Darkland or TFROH. But they did anyways, in a last ditch attempt to save their tiny country. As such, they knew they couldn't compete with huge empires, so they found a secluded island, and the natives were using large shields and spears as their main weapons. There was one battle to take over the island, easily won by the EPF, and the natives were subjugated. Over time, the EPF moved the majority of its population to this land, and the natives and colonists eventually became one strain of humans. Then, the sky caught on fire. Huge space ships could be seen clashing, one side being a confederacy of ships, and the other, being full of rusted, jagged peices of metal that formed crude, yet effective, ships. A few of these ships found the island and quickly killed a majority of the inhabitants, a Death Squad having entered the capitol and killing everyone inside. Those that survived scattered into the mainly unmolested wilderness and waited, eventually finding each other and they banded together to fight this menace. Their leader was a very young man, who was called Teriskov Karisk, and they eventually managed to kill the few aliens that had stayed in their country, and then, Teriskov lead a rebellion against the EPF, promising freedom from the extreme Authoritarian government, and this was the final blow to the EPF, destroying the nation forever. Teriskov new government was extremely democratic, and the government had almost no power. That is, until Teriskov was invaded by a foriegn nation that greatly outnumbered and outgunned him. He knew his country had to modernize, and fast. Very quickly people saw their political and economical freedoms slipping between their fingers as an Despotic government appeared, lead by an elite Oligarchy who claimed all they did was in the name of progress. As for the name, The Southern Trade Republic, it came because Teriskov originally wanted freedom from the EPF, but peace with them. The island came to be known as Forosia, or, in the natives' tongue, Hope. The NFG was formed very shortly after the fall of the corrupt, decadent STR government. It is closely controlled by its motherland, Lezengrad. The NFG's first leader was elected, but was later assissinated. The NFG was obviously a puppet state, but has recently gained independence. After the violent war with the FOS, who was defeated, the NFG has remained relatively stable. It appears to be the first base for a stable country in the NFG. Until at least two attempts on the President's life have been enacted. Since then, several brutal killings of politicians have happened, fuelled by the media, but it was eventually stopped. Now, Forosia appears to be experiencing some kind of golden age. Regions Several regions in Forosia exist, but telling them apart can sometimes be difficult, as they all have become rather barren over time. The Outlands By far, the most well known region, and the largest. The Outland is located in the center and southwestern areas of the Island, and consists of almost nothing but sands and dunes. Huge sandstorms, capable of reducing sight to almost nothing, are rather common, and can be a danger to anyone who doesn't have some sort of cover for their eyes. There is little protection from the sun, which comes down and kills any Forosian or animal who doesn't find water in time, but, besides large areas of dunes, there is almost nothing in the region. Most dunes are rather small, but some can reach massive sizes, becoming more like a hill than anything else. Temperatures on average are 100 degrees (f), but it isn't suprising if they get up a little higher, sometimes reaching 120. The highest recorded temperature is 135 degrees. However, during the night, temperatures can dip all the way down to below freezing, and the lowest recorded temperature is -3 degrees. Some areas can even frost. The Badlands The Badlands are in the southern part of the Island, and are very different from the Outlands. The Badlands are more rocky than sandy, and instead of dunes, the Badlands has ravines and crevices, and the majority of them are deep enough to maim, or kill, any Forosian who stands in the wrong spot. The ground is rather unstable, and can often give way for seemingly no reason. The temperature is only slightly better in the Badlands, with the average temperature being between seventy and eighty degrees, going down to roughly twenty degrees during the night. The Barrens The Barrens are on the Northwestern part of Forosia. The terrain is rocky, like the Badlands, but is more flat, like the Outlands. Long ago, the Barrens was an incredibly thick and lush jungle, but repeated drops of napalm by the loyalists, hoping to flush out the Communists, has completely destroyed the jungle and the soil, rendering it useless. The area is rather humid, and receives the most rain out of all of Forosia, but it is rare for there to be more than one rainfall a month. The ground, like previously mentioned, is rocky, but a thick black dirt is also common in the area, and the locals sometimes find good parts for wheat farming, as long as they can keep the animals away. The average temperature is roughly sixty degrees, becoming fourty at nightfall. The Corner Range A mountain range in the southeast part of Forosia, it is a very unique area. The mountains get to be very tall, reaching up and almost touching the clouds. However, snowfall is only common near the very top, as it melts in the lower half or so very quickly. Temperatures vary wildly depending on altitude, but, regardless of height, the region becomes freezing during the night. Northern Region The North and Northwestern parts of Forosia are the most stable in the area, mainly being a vast expanse of plains, with grass sprouting up in the majority of the region. A few trees also dot the landscape, but they are very far apart, and covered in thorns. Several scrubby brushes normally grow around the trees, as well as in most of the areas that grass isn't. Hills and valleys are also common, but these are quite shallow. Rarely, the grass can grow rather tall, even taller than a man, but most of this is located only around water. Culture Forosian Culture, unlike religion and language, is slowly dying out, being replaced by that similar to foreign culture, due to heavy influences from the outside world. Garb Average Forosian clothing depends on the region, but, in the center of the country, namely the Outland, the most common clothing is turbans, robes, and other similar cloth, mainly used as protection from dust and the harsh sun. In the north, most clothing is similar to that of foreign places, with suits, tee-shirts, jeans and other similar things being common, In the south, it is a culture bomb, as a combination of the two above are both common, especially in the city of Ingorisk. Clothes are made by the wearer just as often as they are sold in the south. On the eastern and western coasts of the island, the clothing is similar to that found in the Outland, but colors are normally brighter and more layers are worn, especially on the western coast. Food Contrary to popular belief, Forosians do not eat bugs, and Forosians who do are either children or considered to be insane. Forosian food is often hot, but is only spicy in more populated areas, where spicy and hot food is desired. Meat is the main diet of Forosians, as almost all vegtables are imported, and the soil of Forosia can not grow any fruit. Spices are also often used, and it isn't uncommon for resturants to have several spices on a table, as compared to the small amount found in other countries. Music Forosian Traditional Music is slowly dying out and being replaced by more foreign music, but the little traditional music that still exists is mainly found on the southern coast, being even more common in Ingorisk than the Outland. Drums and flutes are common in Traditional Forosian Music, but it is very fast-paced yet flowing. Races There are several races of Forosians, but telling them apart is very difficult, as, over the years, the races are slowly becoming one, due to the lack of racism between the different groups. Lowland Lowland Forosians, mainly found in and around the Outland, were once the most common strain, but after coming into contact with the outside world, and several explosives dropped on Forosia, their numbers fell rapidly, for there aren't a lot of places to hide in the Outland. While all Forosians are unique races, the Lowlanders are most comparable to real life Arabs. They make up 25% of the population. Highland Highland Forosians are mainly from the southwestern corner of Forosia, the mountainous region that gives them their name. Highlanders have always been one of the most uncommon Forosians, due to their weak genes and their low density. They are most comparable to the real world Turks, and similar groups located between Iran and Russia. They make up 20% of the population. Coastal Coastal Forosians became the most common strain after the contact with the outside world, and have since began moving all over the island, but the majority have remained on the coast, and the most can be found on the western and northern coasts, although a large amount are also on the southern part of the island. Their bloodline is more related to that of the EPF than the natives the EPF took over, who became the Lowlanders, Highlanders and Sub-Coastals over time. The Coastal Forosians most resemble Latinos of the real world. They make up 35% of the population. Sub-Coastal While sharing a similar name, the Sub-Coastal Forosians have little in common with the Coastal strain, looking more Persian and Iranian than the descendants of the EPF. They less common than the Coastal Forosians. They are on all coasts of the island, but the majority can be found on the Western and Southern coasts, with the least being found on the Eastern Coast. They make up 20% of the population. Languages When Forosia came into contact with the world, the dictator at the time forced the people to speak the common language of the world. However, many have started going back to their roots, speaking some of the languages they did before contact with the world. Roughly 65% of Forosians speak the common language of the world, but that number is rapidly decreasing. Outlander A well known language that is spoken throughout a lot of Forosia, unlike what the name suggests. It is slightly similar to Arabic, but the words don't flow as nicely, with the majority of syllables being much sharper and pronounced. It was the common language of Forosia, but when the world came into contact with them, the Dictator at the time forced people to use the common language. However, it is making a comeback, with 10% of the population speaking it. Colonial Another once-large language, used by the EPF soldiers and colonists, it has a lot in common with the real world language known as Russian. However, it is the opposite of Russian in one sense. Instead of using one word to signal multiple words, it takes multiple words to say one word in Common, making it a rather difficult language to learn. However, many who have learned it find it impossible to forget, and that is why 10% of Forosians speak Colonial. Mountain Mountain Forosian is a branch of Outlander, but the roots have been mainly forgotten. To a foreigner, they probably sound pretty similar, but this Persian-like language is slightly softer than Outlander, with words slurring more smoothly than the jagged language it evolved from. Unlike the name suggests, the language is rather spread out, but with a low density. 5% of the population speak Mountain Forosian. Sub-Colonial A language that is the borderline between Colonial and the languages of the natives from a long time ago. The language is somewhat similar to Georgian, but it is a very smooth language, and it has one word for representing several words in Common, making most conversations with someone speaking Sub-Colonial rather short. 5% of people speak this language. Southern A language not to be confused with real life American Southern, this language sounds nothing like the English dialect, Texan. It is much more like Turkish, and the language comes from a combination of Colonial and Mountian Forosian, whereas Sub-Colonial is from Colonial and Outlander. However, the language is rather harsh-sounding, with incredibly sharp syllables and an abundance of similar-looking accent marks that mean different things. 5% of the population speak Southern Forosian. Religion Religion hardly has any role on most Forosians, so the majority of religions are quite simple, and atheists and agnostics are also found on the island. 5% are atheist, 20% are agnostic, and the other 75% are described below. Karanism Karanism is a very simple religion, and is more seen as a philosphy than a religion. The official holy book, the Karal, doesn't mention anything about the afterlife or a greater being, all it really states is how to be a better person. Roughly 35% of Forosians follow Karanism. Seldorism Seldorism is a very complex religion, following the book of Sel. It believes in many gods, representing both elements and moods. It potrays these many gods as often fighting over people or land, and also believes each god or godess has his or her own realm, and people are reincarnated after death until one, and only one, god is pleased with them, where they move on to that realm. Only 15% of Forosians follow this religion. Pakurinism Pakurinism is a monotheistic religion that is rather simple, beliving in the basics that make up the three real world western religions, namely an afterlife and a god. 25% of Forosians follow the book of Panur. Fauna The animal life, including the native humans, have been dying off, and several species have already gone extinct since the contact with the world. Due to Forosia's isolation, the species on the island are similar to the mainland animals, but are quite unique. Forosian Wolf The Forosian Wolf is an odd looking animal, more like a jackal than a wolf. They are one of the most common animals in Forosia, and hunt in packs, eating any poor animals, or Forosians, who manage to get taken down. Recently, with a lot of its prey dying off, it isn't uncommon for them to attack travelers or even lone houses. But even they are dying off. Forosian Shephard Another akward-looking animal, the Forosian Shephard is a mix of the dogs brought by the EPF during colonization and the Forosian Wolf, until the majority of dogs in Forosia had become Forosian Shephards. They are a breed that is almost as tall as it is long, but is a rather small breed, rarely getting over sixty or seventy pounds. They are commonly seen with both Forosian citizens and soldiers, loyalist and rebel alike. Category:Forosia